Shadow City
is the 185 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Members of Vintage roamed around the skies of Maijima. Diana observed this situation, and saw how she could only hide. She wondered if Keima was alright, while Tenri sat quietly next to the mirror Diana was talking from. Up in the skies somewhere else, Haqua and Lune were facing off in a battle. Haqua, before heading in, asked Lune why Vintage was trying to rekindle the conflict of Old Hell. Lune ignored and caught Haqua by the neck with her own hagoromo. Lune lunged in with her box cutter blade, but Haqua evaded the attack by dropping below Lune, as Haqua's cape was the one that was caught by Lune's hagoromo. Haqua slashed Lune fiercely, which made Lune cry in pain. Though she cried in pain, the cry soon became a laughter. Before Haqua could react, Lune had stabbed Haqua in the shoulder. Haqua fell down to the building below where she lied in pain. Lune tried to stab Haqua again, but Haqua blocked using her scythe. Lune continued to jab at Haqua from above, as Haqua tried her best to block the attacks from Lune, who was laughing from the pain. Meanwhile, Keima and Chihiro were running together to get to where Ayumi was. Chihiro asked if Keima knew where Ayumi was, to which he answered that Nora would send him Ayumi's location later. As he knew she was heading for the seaside, Keima was glad they were invisible. Yet, when he looked at a tracking device he was given, Keima was displeased by the fact that Ayumi was heading directly for the seaside park, which was in front of the Vintage hideout. Keima worried about the conquest, as it would be the loss of the world if Ayumi was caught. After looking at the tracking device, Keima was about to tell Chihiro that they will now move on. their hands are suddenly unlinked by a passing-by biker, who yet did not notice what had happened. Keima wondered if Chihiro was in front of him, the same along with Chihiro, as they looked invisible to each without themselves in contact with each other. Chihiro was about to call Keima's name, when she noticed two Vintage members around her, one in front of her and one behind. Without notice, Keima hugged Chihiro, telling her to be quiet. After the two Vintage members conversed, then went off, not noticing the invisible Keima and Chihiro. Keima was in relief that they were not seen. He wondered how Chihiro was fairing with the situation, which was when he asked if she was alright. He told her that she only needed to endure the event for a little longer, to which she answered that she was not really enduring of any sorts. Chihiro then noticed something in Keima's uniform jacket pocket. She stuck her hand in to retrieve the item, which made Keima feel truly uncomfortable. He asked what she was doing, but she only asked him how long he was going to embrace her. She told Keima to get going, which he did. While they were still running towards the seaside, Chihiro asked why Keima still did not show honesty to Ayumi, especially about the situation they were in. he responded that it would not make the conquest successful, which Chihiro disagreed to. She told him that Ayumi was waiting for him to be honest. Keima stopped, which led to Chihiro bumping into him from behind. he looked behind with a strange glare, asking if what Chihiro had just said was a "strategy" she and Ayumi came up with. Chihiro retorted that no such suspicion in her words. Yet, Keima took Chihiro's words and understood why Ayumi was so confident. He announced to Chihiro that he would give up the act and be honest about everything. Chihiro accepted his words, while looking at the guitar pick that Keima had in his jacket pocket, which she had given to him during the festival. Upon the ship that was anchored to the seaside park, Nora sat on the sail, thinking of how nostalgic the ship was. She saw how Ayumi had picked a terrible place to wait for Keima, but was amazed as to how they were still not caught, even when in front of the Vintage hideout. She thought for a second that every Vintage member may not have been on the search for the goddesses, but placed that subject aside. With this, it was the final stage. Ayumi, wearing the white wedding dress Keima had offered her, sat on the stairs of the ship's deck, waiting for Keima. Now at the point of no return, Ayumi waited for Keima's honest feelings. References Category:Summary